


Can Any Saints Hear Me? If You Won't Lift Me Up, Would You Send My Love?

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childbirth, Friendship/Love, Implied Mpreg, Introspection, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-War, Rebuilding, Relationship(s), Rescue, Slow Build, Therapy, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Longshot and the rest of the 212th are rebuilding their lives on Concord Dawn, while Cody and Obi-Wan await the new addition to their family.Yet the arrival of a suspicious ship in their airspace brings former slaves into Longshot's life as well as the others, giving the Troopers and the slaves themselves, a new chance at a different way of life and possibly a family.





	Can Any Saints Hear Me? If You Won't Lift Me Up, Would You Send My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "On This, The Feast of St. Stephen.", but can stand on his own, since it focuses on Longshot and a Stewjoni OC. There are others, but the main focus is on Athol and Longshot and how they are working to reintegrate into normal life. 
> 
> The Stewjoni culture is based on Old Scottish and Irish culture. As always Yavinese culture is based on Guatemalan and Basque customs. 
> 
> Title comes from Hey Rosetta!'s song "Carry me Home."

“This is Base 212th of Concord Dawn. State your intention and cargo.”

Crys called out to the ship that was coming up into Concord Dawn’s space.

“Right. It’s the _Lacunae_. Registration OX-58-021. Destination to Dantooine’s Second Moon with fuel and rations for the settlement there.”

Was the reply they received. Crys shook his head and looked at Wooley. Out of all of them, Crys was the best at finding out which ships were solid and which were slavers or smugglers in disguise.

Wooley nodded and left Crys to apply the tracker beams in case their prey decided to make a run for it while he gathered up the stun grenades and batons they would surely need for the next step.

“Longshot? Can you run the license registration on this ship coming up? It doesn’t look right.”

Wooley asked as Crys next flagged the ship down, making Longshot narrow his cybernetic eye and start the scan.

He too had guessed that there was something off about the ship. The paint job was too new and it didn’t fit the model. It was as if someone had picked a starfighter paint job for a frigate.

The scan pinged and he smiled, turning to Wooley.

“Right on the credits, Wooley. The registration has been expired for months.”

Wooley nodded to Longshot.

“Alright. Crys, watch our backs. Longshot, Hevy, Ox, come with me. I have a feeling that there will be more than just fuel and rations on that ship.”

Longshot grinned, gathering up his weapons.

It wasn’t the same as before, when he still had both arms and his eye, but it was better than being stuck manning the console and missing out on all the action.

“Alright. Let’s get ourselves some pirates.”

~*~*~*~*

Athol shivered in the crate that they had placed behind the rows of fuel and rations that was the cover for him and the other six unfortunate souls that were stowed away in the hold with him.

Three of them were Yavinese and the rest were Stewjoni like him. All of them grabbed from the last slave market that hadn’t been shut down by the 501st in the Outer Rim.  They had stuck together throughout the rough passage and it was almost a miracle that none of them had been touched or pregnant during the long voyage to Concord Dawn.

Not even the three Yavinese, who had gone into mild heats had been touched. They had been given aides and water to see them through their heats. They were even kept apart, something that Athol hadn’t ever seen slavers do before. They had plans for them and Athol had to wonder whether they were to be sold off as potential breeding stock for the fledgling colony.

Off the books, of course. Athol was sure that they were illegal. Even if they could eventually earn their freedom like they would have done in the Outer Rim. Maybe even at a shorter and easier time.

Yet they couldn’t be sure of that. Uisna had been badly handled. As had Somerled. He could only guess at what had been done to the Yavinese, who huddled in a heap together and had only recently trusted him and the others enough to let them into their circle of warmth.

He had prepared himself for the possibility of being bred until he bled out on some straw bed in the corner of a hovel when he and the others were shoved behind the legal cargo and told to be quiet on the pain of death. So they sat there, huddled and scared and waited as they heard the heavy boots of the Republic Troopers going round the ship.

Athol swallowed hard and huddled in his hiding spot, breathing hard and wondering if it would be better to get captured and hopefully get asylum or stay hidden and be sold like chattel. He heard the boots come closer and he heard the sounds of scuffles and blasters going off, making Edur, Gentza, and Eguzki whine with fear. Somerled and Uisna murmured and hushed them, and the footsteps scurried past.

Athol thought that they were unnoticed and had just let out a sigh of relief when the brig was opened and he saw _him._

He froze as the troopers pushed cargo away to reveal not only him, but the scared Yavinese and defiant Uisna and Somerled.

“Please…”

He gasped, not sure what he was asking for from this battle scarred trooper. He had been in many battles as his cybernetic eye and arm could attest.

Athol should have been scared, but there was nothing bad in the Trooper’s flesh and cybernetic eyes. In fact, he looked sympathetic as he lowered his blaster and signaled for the others to do the same.

“Crys was right again, it seems. Ox, tell Wooley we have some company coming up and to impound the ship.”

Athol looked at Uisna and Somerled and the Yavinese, who had fractionally calmed down.

So this was to be their fate then.

~*~*~*~*~

“ _Do you think they’re going to sell us?”_

Gentza murmured as they were led down to the ship into a base.

“ _I don’t think so. These are Republic troops. That’s the last thing that they would do.”_

Athol replied in Leonese, making the small auburn haired Yavinese snuffle and nod.

“ _You sure, Athol? You don’t want to get the kid’s hopes up.”_

Uisna muttered in Stewjoni, his grey rainwater eyes narrowing. He tossed his black mane over his shoulder and looked at Somerled, who was watching them and Eguzki and Edur, who cowered beside them as they walked.

Edur eyed the Troopers beside them, clinging to his brother Eguzki as they walked hemmed in by two of them. They all looked the same, but this one had bleached hair and the other had his hair tied back in a tail and facial hair.

Athol tried to not roll his eyes at Uisna. He understood where he was coming from. Uisna had been burned too many times and was wary. Maybe even more so than him and the Yavinese.

_“It’s the real thing, the insignia on their shoulders. They’re not going to enslave us, Uisna.”_

Uisna only snorted.

_“Sure, Athol. Tell me that after that half droid one takes you to his bed and plows you nightly.”_

Athol shook his head and didn’t bother to reply to Uisna.

He had learned from experience that nothing was going to change his friend’s mind, so he simply let the subject drop.

Besides, he didn’t want to think about the battle scarred Trooper that he had earlier pleaded with.

Not because he thought Uisna was right, but rather that he didn’t want to hope that he had finally found a landing pad after being bounced around and abused for so long. He was attracted to the Trooper.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself that he found the man attractive. Even with the scars and the cybernetics, he was attractive to Athol. He also had to admit that the mercy and compassion that the Trooper had shown him had also added to his attractiveness.

So lost in his musings was he that he didn’t notice that exact Trooper slide up to him.

“So have you and your friend decided whether we are the rescue force or worse?”

Athol blushed darkly at the question and his whiskey brown eyes slid away from the Trooper that was walking beside him.

“You understand Yavinse and Stewjoni?!”

The Trooper shook his head. “No. Only Standard and some Mandalorian. It was just easy to guess with how your friend there was glaring at us.”

Athol’s blush deepened.

“I guess we weren’t subtle.”

The Trooper shrugged as they went into an open area that looked like a combination of a sitting room and a recreation room.  It had a big table with datapads and a half-finished game of Sabbac on the table.

“Don’t feel bad. I’d be wondering the same thing myself if I was in your situation. I can tell you that you won’t be moved on without your consent. Sir Kenobi and our Commander will make sure of it...Uh...Do you have a name?”

Athol swallowed hard at the question.

“Athol Mac Cuimhall.”

The Trooper nodded and paused in front of the table.

“Longshot.”

Athol smiled at the man ( _Longshot_ ) and his heart stuttered a bit at the shy, but genuine smile he got back from the Trooper Longshot.

_“Don’t be stupid, Athol.”_

Uisna muttered. Somerled snorted at that, shaking his head at Uisna’s words.

Athol opened his mouth to snap at Uisna when Longshot and his cohort straightened up, looking at the door that slid open to reveal a copper haired Stewjoni in robes of browns and tans that did very little to hide the swell of his belly. Another man sharing the same face of the Trooper walked right beside him, his battered armour accented with yellow edging like the others.

Athol swallowed hard as it dawned on him why Longshot was sure they would be fine.

_“Explains the reception, then.”_

Somerled noted.

Yes, Athol inwardly agreed. Explained the reception indeed.

The Stewjoni smiled at them while his companion only watched carefully, keeping close to him.

Uisna muttered something under his breath that Athol didn’t catch, but Somerled did.

He snorted, catching the attention of Gantze, who drew closer.

The Stewjoni noticed, but said nothing, turning to Athol instead.

“Welcome to the  Concord Dawn base. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Co-Commander of the base along with Commander Cody.” Here, he gestured to the man beside him, showing the simple black line tattooed on the fourth finger of his left hand before continuing.

“I wish that it would be in better circumstances, but we will try to make you feel at home while we process you and the reparations that will be made on your behalf.”

Athol and Somerled looked at each other. Reparations?

“Sir, what reparations? What are you referring to?”

Somerled asked, the burr of his homeland thick as he asked the question.

“You were enslaved, were you not?”

“You bet we were.” Uisna added tartly, making the bleached blonde Trooper cough loudly as he obviously tried to hide his amusement at the remark.

“Of course. You’re owed reparations. Credits won’t give you back the years that you lost in captivity, but they can help set up a new life for you. Or a passage home if you so desire?”

Gantze shook his head, as did Edur and Eguzki.

“Yavin IV is poor. We have nothing if we go back.”

Edur explained, his green eyes bright as he and his brother huddled together.

“Us too. We don’t even know if our clans are around. Or if they’d take us back.”

Uisna explained bitterly.

Kenobi and Commander Cody exchanged a glance that Athol couldn’t figure out.

“I see. Any children we should look for?”

Athol shook his head.

“Edur, Eguzki and Gantze are too young and too malnourished. Uisna, Somerled, and I were too useful as trackers. None of us have been bred yet, luckily.”

Athol explained as Kenobi nodded.

“I see.”

He turned to the one he had called Commander Cody then, giving him instructions in a low voice.

Commander Cody agreed, then gave Longshot a small nod before turning to Athol and the others.

“If you’d be so kind to follow us, we will show you the quarters you’ll have during your stay as we start processing you. Once that is done, you’ll have more choices and decisions to make. But right now, I’m sure a hot shower and a meal would be welcomed?”

“Yes please!”

Gantze replied, his hazel eyes lighting up at the mention of comforts denied to them for far too long.

“Thought so. This way.”

He led them out another door, the other Troopers following behind them just in case.

Obi-Wan and Cody watched quietly until the door slid shut.

“Stewjoni, Cody. Stewjoni. The Yavinese and Twi’leks being enslaved was bad enough. But Stewjoni also?”

Obi-Wan whispered, leaning up against Cody, who nuzzled him in an effort to ease the turmoil that was practically radiating off of his mate.

“I know, Obi. I know. But we rescued these. And others. It’s going to end.”

Obi-Wan sighed, but let his mate comfort him.

He knew Cody was right, but it was still hard to watch it unfold so slowly.

“You’re right. Let’s get the processing started. We can help these men at least.”

~*~*~*~*

Athol was humming as he combed out his auburn hair. It had been far too long since he had had a water shower, rather than just a cloth and two buckets of recycled water to be shared amongst the seven of them.

He hadn’t felt so clean in cycles and the packet of toiletries and simple clothing that they had been given felt like a gift from the universe itself. He and definitely the Yavinese, hadn’t been given anything so luxurious in year cycles. It was simple, but it all went a long way to make them feel more in control of their destinies rather than chattel being readied for sale.

It had also given the Yavinese an added confidence, letting them spread out and actually attempt to talk to the Troopers that lived and worked on the base they were guests on.  Gantze was already making eyes at the one they called Waxer and it looked like Edur and Eguzki were following in his footsteps, making eyes at Boil and Crys. Athol had no doubt that once Somerled came out of his shell, he'd be after Ox.  

He wasn't sure what Uisna wanted. He was still wary, despite the three weeks they had spent on the base. He was a hard one to know. Yet Athol had a feeling that some of the new Troopers was bound to catch his eye. He just knew that it was coming.

Their instincts demanded they stay in family units, bonding for not just companionship but survival. Uisna wouldn’t hold out long. Despite being the most aloof of them, he still had that same imperative that wouldn’t let him just walk away.

“I have to admit that they proved me wrong.”

Athol was yanked from his thoughts and his combing by Uisna coming into the locker room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair loosely braided to keep it from dripping all over.

“Too much work to pull such a long con.”

He admitted, digging into his own bag and pulling out another absorbent towel for his hair.

“Told you.”

Uisna shrugged and dried off his hair quickly.

“We're still going to be on our backs though. Look how fast the Yavinese worked.”

Athol snorted, resuming his combing.

“Yeah, well, they’re fresh off heats. Of course they’re going to want to find mates. Plus the Troopers are kind to them. Of course they’re going to gravitate to them.”

Athol commented, finally finished with his combing. He dried off the comb and put it back in his bag of fresher items before turning to Uisna, who was drying off and getting dressed.

“Just like you and your Trooper, huh?”

Athol’s face heated up at the casual comment, but he was determined to play it cool.

“Maybe? He’s nice and interesting. He’s got a lot of stories and he’s a bit lonely. As am I sometimes. Nothing wrong with wanting company.”

He also was damned hot and probably a good shag, but he wouldn’t dare admit that right now. Not with the speculative way that Uisna was staring at him.

He stated all of this and winced at how defensive he sounded. Uisna only smirked at him.

“You’re willing to lose your freedom that easily just for a couple of sob stories? Even though Kenobi’s making sure that we can go anywhere in the galaxy? You’re a Mac Cuimhall of MacManannan! You could go back!”

Athol snorted.

“And be shunned by my own clan and blamed for being sold? No thanks. I’m not the Athol Diarmud Mac Cuimhall that was stolen and I would be expected to be and I can’t be. Just like you aren’t Uisneach Ui Niall anymore.”

Uisna’s grey eyes got darker at that name that he hadn’t heard spoken in years.

Athol steeled himself for a possible fight, both of them fully aware of the gravity of speaking their clans and affiliations so far away from their world. Despite the distance and time, those names had power. But at a cost.

“So the customs are the same in the Dal Riada as they are in the Uliad.”

Uisna commented calmly as he hung his towel alongside the others. He was trying to be calm and dissipate the tension, but there was still a muscle jumping in his jaw as he spoke.

“They are. That’s why I’d rather build a future with a man who won’t judge me for what I’ve been subjected to. Or blame me for it happening in the first place.”

Athol grabbed his bag and looked sharply at Uisna, who was now getting dressed in stiff movements.

“It doesn’t have to be your path, but it wouldn’t hurt for you to think about maybe doing the same for yourself. Excuse me.”

Uisna gave him a jerky nod and Athol left the fresher, hoping that Uisna would at least consider his words rather than wall himself off.

He got it. He really did.

But after meeting Longshot, he could see the futility of clinging to the past and not letting the present or anyone else in.

~*~*~*~*

“Going to meet your mate?”

Crys teased Longshot as they walked out of the armoury after stashing their blasters and rifles and signing out of their shift.

“Going to bed yours?”

Longshot shot back as he wrote up a quick report and nudged Crys to sign it.

Crys gaped at him, making Longshot snicker and nudge him again, prompting him to read and sign off on the report so they could grab a shower and go court their prospective mates. Despite the teasing, Longshot was all too aware of how slowly the courting was going with all of the Yavinese and Stewjoni.

Most still suffered from the effects of their abductions and the effects of their captivity.

Just like he and the Clones still in service, they had standing appointments and in some cases _standing_ orders to see mind healers and soul healers. The galaxy was in a flux and they needed all the tools that they could get in order to transition to life during peacetime.  So far, it had been slow progress, but Crys, Boil, and Waxer seemed to be making progress with their Yavinese.

As for himself, he wasn’t sure if he was making any progress with Athol in that arena.

Sure, he enjoyed the Stewjoni’s company. He and Athol had clicked in a way that he hadn’t with any of his brothers or other Mandalorians he had come in contact with.

Athol listened to him. Touched him and looked at him with those whiskey hazel eyes that made Longshot want to forget the well meaning advice and platitudes and simply take Athol. But he didn’t want to rush and ruin what was blossoming between them.

He wanted something as solid as what the Commander and Sir Kenobi had between them. He wanted to have a family with Athol. He wasn’t going to be a fool and risk wrecking it simply because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

Crys laughed as he skimmed the report and finally signed.

“Touche. No. That’s not going to happen for awhile yet. Eguzki’s sweet. Very sweet and kind, despite all that he’s been through. But he still needs time. I need time. So we’re taking it slow until he says yes.”

He gave Longshot a sidelong look and smirked at him.

“Same story with Athol, I assume?”

Longshot made a noise of agreement.

“You going to mate him then? Once their paperwork and stipends come in?”

Longshot shrugged.

“If he wants to. I doubt he wanted to go back like the other one with black hair does.”

Crys’s brow furrowed at that.

“Uisna? No. I think I heard Obi-Wan say that’s changed now. No clue as to what he’ll do, but that’s off the table at least.”

Longshot blinked, mismatched eyes turning to Crys.

“Really? That’s new. I thought he wanted to get away from us and Athol as quick as he possibly could. He made no bones about that.”

Crys nodded as they moved towards their quarters. Single rooms that gave them some space to decompress and indulge in whatever hobbies they had interest in. Or just have quiet time before they needed to get to work or join their other off-duty brothers.

“Things changed. I don’t know when exactly...But they have. Keep an eye out though. You can’t really be too careful as to what prompted it.”

Longshot made a face and shook his head. Crys wasn’t wrong, but he also wasn’t quite right also. He doubted that Uisna was plotting. But still…

“Will do. Catch you later then, Crys. Remember to wrap it. Creches are not cheap!”

Crys’ laughter followed him as he opened his door and let himself into his room. He turned on the lights and surveyed the room. It was still a bit spartan, but knickknacks, books, both flimsi and holo ones and holovideo player were starting to make it look like a home.  His art supplies were on his desk and he looked at them longingly.

He turned on the radio and started to strip off his clothes to grab a shower. His arm creaked and he sighed in irritation. He’d need to do some maintenance tonight, that was for certain. That could wait though. After his shower.

He got into the shower, thouroughly washing his hair, making happy noises as he scrubbed the day off with the cedar bodywash he had become fond of ever since he had found it in the Concord Dawn commissionary. He finished his shower and tried to not think about how Athol had felt the last time that they had sat huddled together watching a travelogue of Naboo.

How warm Athol had felt and how he had smelled like herbal soap and toasted cinnamon and how much Longshot wanted to taste his light olive skin.

He groaned a bit in the back of his throat and his hand went around his cock, wrapping loosely as he buried himself further into the fantasy of Athol’s body as he laid back, his long legs spread invitingly for him. Only him.

He started to slide his hand over his erection when his comm beeped.

_“Reminder-You have an appointment with Onar in half an hour cycle.”_

Longshot groaned, the reminder killing any of his desire as effectively as ice water, prompting him to get out of the shower and get dressed in his civvies and do some quick maintenance on his arm before heading to the Medical Bay.

It wasn’t his favourite place to be, but he saw the need for Onar’s role in the base. If they were to be more than just the “meat droids” that they had been designed to be, they needed help in order to overcome their origins and be functioning beings in the Republic. Onar was there to help them do so and Longshot wa terribly grateful for that chance.

He went to the second door, entering a homey waiting room done in shades of sage green with cheerful watercolours of several inner rim landscapes. They were well done and Longshot noticed a new one had been added.

He had just made his way to the new picture to examine it closely when Onar’s office door opened to reveal a thoughtful looking Athol who only gave Longshot a small, but warm smile before leaving. Longshot was surprised only a for a moment, composing himself before he turned to look at Onar, whose calm expression revealed nothing to him.

“Longshot, It’s good to see you. Come in and we’ll get started, shall we?”

Onar asked, leading the way into his inner office that contained comfortable chairs, tissues and was done in warm shades of golden brown paint with more of the watercolours on the wall. A somewhat bare desk and shelves filled with old flimsi books and datapads completed the decor.  It was obvious it was both a show and a working office and that made Longshot’s usual nerves dissipate somewhat.

He hadn’t thought much of soul and mind healers before the war and when he had been injured, but Onar’s easy and open manner had won him over. Not to mention him being a clone, albeit one that had trained in Naboo and Yavin IV along with several other batches.

His experiences had given him a different demeanour and Longshot and the others soon found themselves leaning heavily on Onar and his partners, Kauri and Rafe, when issues came to head. They had done a great job in not just helping the brothers on the base, but also Kenobi and other Mandalorians that had been affected also.

Thinking of this, Longshot moved to take his usual chair while Onar settled across from him, datapad in hand in to take notes from their session.

Once they had settled, Longhost leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, biting his bottom lip before he finally spoke.

“I think that I want to start a relationship with Athol. I think I’m ready. I’m just not sure if _he_ is ready.”

Longshot finally admitted quietly.

Onar raised his eyebrow and pushed an errant lock of long hair behind his ear.

“Alright. What made you change your mind about the situation? Last time we met you weren’t sure about even deepening your friendship with him.”

Onar pointed out gently, making Longshot smile ruefully.

“I was, wasn’t I? I spent time with him without expecting much from him as you suggested and I found that I _like_ him in a different way than I like my brothers or my commanding officers or the friends I’ve made outside the base. Or even the other Yavinese and Stewjoni on the base.”

Longshot explained, his hands moving to emphasize all of his points, his expression changing to one of warm fondness as he spoke. Onar noted all of this, nodding along as Longshot went into detail of all the times they had spent together and what they had done.

“Have you talked to him about this? Or have you remained quiet because of what the answer might be?”

Longshot shook his head. “Neither thing. I just...I want what Kenobi and Cody have. They have their issues, but they’re rock solid and dependable. They’re having a family together. I know it’s hard work, that’s why I don’t want to jump into it without being sure, you know? And I think that it may be the time for it.”

Onar nodded thoughtfully at that.

“Well...I can’t say what you should or should not do. Ultimately, that is your decision. But I can tell you that you’ve grown in the past six months since we started our sessions. You aren’t the same person you were then. Nor are you the same person you were during the wars.”

He paused, tapping at his datapad to bring up his past session notes.

“I suspect that you are afraid of your past experiences and Athol’s past experiences dooming the relationship from the start. Yet you should remember that you aren’t the only person in the possible relationship. And communication. Communication is the key in all this.”

Longshot made a small noise, clasping his hands together as he thought over the advice.

“You said it yourself, the Commander and Sir Kenobi have had their differences. They have had similar experiences. They are examples of possibilities. Don’t discount them.”

Longshot looked up at Onar, who was studying him carefully.

“Trust your instincts, Longshot. They haven’t let you down thus far.”

Longshot mustered up a smile.

He couldn’t deny that.

~*~*~*~*

Athol hummed as he cast another stitch onto his knitting needles and tried to not give into the jittery anxiety that had been plaguing him the whole day.  He glanced at his mug and frowned at the half finished state of his tea.

He was going to have to get up and make another one soon, but he didn’t want to risk getting out in the communal kitchen.

Kenobi had gone into labour earlier and the anticipation had spread around the base, making everyone buzz with excitement over the child that was on its way.

He guessed it was due to the minor Force sensitivity he and Edur had that was the case.  It was affecting all of them, but it was getting him worse. So he locked himself away in his quarters and tried to focus on his knitting project.

The troopers themselves were jittery and taking up many of the neglected tasks to keep occupied and out of the way to keep the base running while Kenobi and the Commander were out of commission along with Kix.

Athol hadn’t seen any of the others, but he wasn’t overly concerned.  He knew that Uisna was visiting Rafe. Somerled was busy helping Ox, having developed an interest in mechanics. Gantze and the Yavinese he had seen playing some game from Yavin IV in Edur and Eguzki’s room.

He sighed and put the knitting down and picked up his mug, his hand jarring when he felt some of the pain that Kenobi had just put out into the Force.

“Force, Kenobi. You _are_ strong.”

Athol murmured, managing to only just catch the mug and finish off its contents before making the decision to make another. There was no way he would get through the rest of the night without at least three mugs of tea in him.

Once he was done, he quietly padded to the kitchen, rinsed it out, and put some Sapir in.

He hummed as he hunted up the kettle, found it and filled it with water. He had flipped the switch on and had turned around to see Longshot come in.

He stumbled, backing away from him, his hand to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Athol! It’s just me. It’s just me. It’s just me. Just me.”

Athol watched him wide eyed for several moments nodding, yet not moving from the counter he had backed himself into.

Longshot, for his part, stayed put until he couldn’t see the whites of Athol’s whiskey eyes.

“Sorry. I, uh, thought everyone was away or out,” Athol swallowed. “I didn’t mean to freak out. You kind of took me by surprise.”

Longshot winced. “Sorry. I thought I made enough noise. What are you making?”

Longshot wondered, coming closer to the counter, telegraphing all his movements.

“Just tea. I don’t think I can eat, with all the tension in the Force. Well, at least until Kenobi gives birth.”

Longshot’s eyes widened at the wry admission.

“You felt it too?”

Athol nodded, checking on the kettle, pulling out another mug and more Sapir into it and putting it on the counter beside his own.

“I have some Force sensitivity. It’s a bit...more intense. Also for Edur. He’s got some too.”

“Is that why you’re all hiding?”

Athol shrugged one shoulder. “For me and Edur? Yes. The others probably want to stay out of the way. Birthing isn’t always a happy occasion for people like us.”

Athol finished softly, moving to pour the now boiled water into mugs and pushed one towards Longshot.

Longshot hummed. “Kenonbi’s got Kix and Helix and the Commander beside him. It’s not going to happen.”

Athol looked down at his tea, waiting for it to steep. He stayed watching the tea diffuse into the tea, turning it reddish brown.

“The Commander took all precautions. Kenobi is in good hands. You’re sweet to worry about him, but he _is_ safe.”

Athol looked up from his tea and smiled faintly, his eyes going a lighter hazel and his lips parting, telling Longshot that this was it. He needed to speak or else it would be lost and he’d have to wait for it come again.

If it did.

“He’s lucky to have someone like the Commander. Men like him are hard to come by.”

Athol murmured, wetting his lips as his eyes went lighter, making Longshot’s pulse get faster.

“You don’t think there are any left?”

Athol moved closer, putting his mug down on the counter carelessly, the tea sloshing over.

He wet his lips, squaring his shoulders at the same time as if he was bracing himself for one last act of courage.

“I know there are some...I know you are that.”

Longshot’s pulse beat in his throat like a hummingbird. So that was why Athol had done that.

Well, it was his turn now.

“Just like I know that whatever you ask, I’ll say yes.”

Athol’s face flushed, his mouth falling open in shock.

“I want you, Athol. And I’m glad you asked before I lost my nerve. I want a future with you.”

Longshot moved them so that he and Athol were pressed up against the counter and Athol was inside his arms. They were of height, so they could glance in each other’s eyes without much effort.

“How long?”

Athol murmured, coming close enough so that their lips were mere millimetres away from each other.

“Ever since I saw you. But I wanted to wait for the time to be right.”

Athol smiled.

“Thank you.”

Was what Longshot heard before he was kissed, sweetly and deeply, making him melt into Athol’s arms. He opened his mouth wider to let Athol explore him, their tongues rubbing together as they pressed closer.

They kept on kissing until they heard the door to the kitchen open and a loud exclamation made them pull apart.

“So I guess congratulations are also in order here?”

Kix asked tiredly as he went to the cooler unit to get himself the bottle of Nabooian wine he had saved for the occasion. Despite his exhaustion, his lips twitched in amusement at the sight in front of him.

“The baby’s been born?”

Longshot asked while Athol suddenly became far too interested in his now warm tea.

Kix nodded.

“Twins. Now if you’ll excuse me, you can carry on. Just don’t have sex in the kitchen. We all eat here, you know.”

Kix went off laughing, leaving Longshot and Athol gaping at him in shock as he did.

“Well...He’s not wrong about moving. Maybe...We could go to my quarters. They are closer after all.”

Longshot offered after several moments, making Athol choke on his tea before he nodded.

“Just...I don’t...I mean…”

Athol trailed off, taking another swallow of tea to calm his nerves.

Longshot got close to him again, gently stroking his face with his knuckles.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Athol. Not until you’re ready, ok?”

Athol nodded, finishing off the tea and gently embracing Longshot.

“I want to hold you. Would that be alright?”

Longshot smiled in response, kissing Athol gently.

“Of course. Shall we?”

Athol smiled shyly.

“Of course.”

End.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this story was basically born out a conversation thread with Captain_Kiri_Storm regarding Longshot and thus this story kind of took a life on its own. 
> 
> Hence the day to day workings of the base, the daily life of the Clones and their charges as well as how they integrate into a normal life after being soldiers (in the case of the Clones) and being enslaved (In the case of the Yavinese and Stewjoni).
> 
> I also wanted to show recovery for issues and a slow burn situation between two people who know that they need to be careful if they want to have a good shot at having a healthy and solid relationship.


End file.
